What She Left Behind
by I heart Venomous Tentaculas
Summary: Harry is finished with everything- including his twin sister, Rayne and her son. After her will reading Harry discovers everything was not as it seemed. AU, ONESHOT HPxGW, NLxOFC


**What She Left Behind**

By I heart Venomous Tentaculas

Harry James Potter's eyes swept the room for the second time in a minute. His eyes picked out two figures that he hadn't noticed until now, both blending into the shadows of the corner they were in. Professor R.J. Lupin, his third year Defense teacher and the only one that actually taught them anything was in the back right corner of the room while Professor Severus Snape, his potions professor for six years, was in the back left with what looked to be a... five year old, his nephew then. The shock of dark hair was unmistakably a Potter while the eyes turned on him were someone else's, who he knew but he couldn't place who. Also in the room were Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini, Rayne's house and year mates, and Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor year mate, and obvious friend of his late sister. Everyone here was coming to honor his sister, or at least see what kind of money they got (_Draco Malfoy_), yet no one but him, in this room, seemed to have been on bad terms with his sister when she died. A rush of 'justified' anger ran through Harry at the thought of her and her death. It was her own fault, though it was he, Harry Potter, her twin brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort, who had said the dreaded words. The twenty two year old was angry at her for betraying him, his parents and the light side. Just then a goblin opened a door from the opposite side of the room that the humans had entered from and walked to the head of the table they had centered around that filled almost the entire room. As the goblin walked in both professors took a seat nearer to the table and Harry sat down.

"This is the last will and testament of Rayne Lily Potter, as of Tuesday, November 26, 2002."  
A cold shiver went through Harry at this statement, she had written this will the day before she died. He ignored the cold glares that were starting his way.

"To my brother"-another few nasty looks-"Harry James Potter, I give him his addressed letter and the possibility to see my son, Jonathon Remus, his nephew, once a month and on certain holidays." Harry accepted his letter, her curly writing of his name seemed for familiar and yet so distant. So different from his chicken scratch.

"To my friends from the pit of snakes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Daphne Olivia Greengrass, Pansy Posy Parkinson and Blaise Jordan Zambini, I give you each a letter, the ability to see my son, their pseudo nephew, on times best for his guardians. And also my school tools they coveted most, for Draco my familiar Davy Jones, for Daphne my personalized stationary, Blaise my cauldron and crystal phial set, and Pansy my 'How to Flirt with the Opposite Sex' book." As the Slytherins smirked at the last gift and Neville laughed, Harry understood that this inside joke, no matter the fact that one of the six of them was pushing up daisies, there would always be six people laughing at it.

"To my good friend in Gryffindor, who is truly a snake in lion's clothing, Neville Frank Longbottom, I give you a letter, your rememberall from first year I took, my wedding ring, as well as co-guardianship of my son." Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She stole the rememberall that Neville's gran had sent him, she was married and she was giving Neville co-guardianship. Which meant that someone else was also a guardian and it wasn't him and it wasn't any of the Slytherins from his year. It just so happened that the young kid in Prof. Snape's arms took that time to start to scream.

"Come here, Jon, come to Uncle Drake," said Draco Malfoy taking the young boy expertly into his arms and trying to calm him down. When he was unable he passed the boy along the line of Slytherins, who were all attempting to calm him down. It wasn't until 'Uncle Blaise' couldn't calm him down that he was handed to the next person in the line, Neville Longbottom. Neville rocked him softly side to side and murmured quietly until Jonathon was silent.

"To my friend and former professor, Remus John Lupin, I do give three things, a letter addressed to him, the ability to see my son on weekends and holidays, and also, my and my son's seat on the Wizengamot until Jon comes of age." Remus smiled at the thought.  
"I do also give him my locket of the wolf, the storm cloud, the grim and the lightning bolt.

"And lastly to my dear Head of House, Severus Tobias Snape, I give him both co-guardianship and two letters. If you would please hand one to the person addressed and read the one addressed to you as well as finding in my vault a letter for each birthday and Christmas that I will miss of Jon's, I have enough for 20 years. You are also to take all ownership of my stocks, business and financial problems that may occur until Jon comes of age and even then please offer advice.

"This is the will in which I write being of slightly sound mind and sound body and by the magicks that long ago left, so mote it."

Harry had not yet opened his letter. It sat there taunting him until he could bear it no longer. He ripped open the letter just as his wife called to him through the door of the study.

"Harry, dinner's ready," Ginny said from the hallway.

Harry sighed; the letter would just have to wait.

_Flashback_

_Rayne and Harry sat on the camp bed in the cupboard underneath the stairs. _

_"Let's promise that we'll always be true to each other, no matter what," eight year old Rayne whispered._

_"What can we do though, if the Dursleys hear us then they will surely kick us out!" Harry whispered back to his twin._

_"Repeat after me," Rayne said, thinking. "But use your own name. I, Rayne Lily Potter."_

_"I, Harry James Potter."_

_"Do solemnly swear."_

_"Do solemnly swear." _

_"That I will always trust, and help out, and be kind."_

_"That I will always trust, and help out, and be kind."_

_"To my twin, Harry James Potter, forever and ever."_

_"To my twin, Rayne Lily Potter, forever and ever."_

_"So mote it."_

_"So mote it."_

_A flash of bright light surrounded them and they lay exhausted on the camp bed..._

_"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Rayne muttered before she fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He had no idea why he had had that dream nor why he had woken up scared unlike anything that he had ever felt. Even before when he was facing Voldemort he wasn't this scared, so why? That seemed to be the million galleon question.

Harry couldn't understand what had led him here, to her letter. It was about five days after her will reading, and he had yet to open it. The letter she left to him. There was some sort of dread that filled him whenever he looked at it. It was almost like there was something that was misunderstood between them, not that there was anything to misunderstand; she was dark, the next one rising to destroy the peace that he had so painstakingly built. She had waited until the world was almost built back up before she had attacked.

James' cry upset the silence of the house and Harry's thinking. He heard Ginny get up to quiet him. Harry sighed and walked back to bed.

_Flashback_

_The first years stood in front of the Great Hall, waiting for the teacher to tell them what to do. The ratty old hat that stood on the stool in front of them was something that, as Rayne remarked under her breath 'Aunt Petunia would never let in the house!' The hat opened it's brim, almost like a mouth and it began to recite:_

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me,  
You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap,  
You're in safe hands, (though I have none),  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_Harry watched his classmates get sorted with Rayne by his side. When the Patil twins were sorted Rayne squeezed his hand._

_"Potter, Harry." Harry walked up to the stool with a dry mouth. Just as the hat slipped over his eyes he saw Rayne give him a thumbs up._

_"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where to put you?"_

_'Not Slytherin.'_

_"Are you sure? There is a possibility then that you will be separated from your sister, then."_

_Harry thought for a moment. They were too alike to be separated. 'Yes.'_

_"Then better be: GRYFFINDOR!"_

_As Harry sat down at the red and gold table he looked back at his sister, she smiled. The houses calmed down and the teacher called the next name._

_"Potter, Rayne." There was whispering amongst the tables as Rayne stepped forward._

_"Another Potter." "Who could she be?" "Is she a relation?" "A cousin, then, maybe."_

_A minute passed, and then another, and then another. Rayne seemed to be arguing with the hat._

_"No!" she yelled._

_"Yes," the hat said back. "SLYTHERIN!"_

_There was silence in the hall as Rayne slammed the hat on the stool, glared at it and then stalked over to the green and silver table across the hall. As soon as she sat down her head came down on the table. The sorting continued._

_"Silvanus, David."_

_All through the feast Harry would glance over to his sister, she didn't eat, and sometimes he could just see her shoulders shake._

_End Flashback_

Harry again woke up in a cold sweat. A quick tempus charm told him that it was about ten minutes until he had to get up. He walked into the bathroom and a quick look in the mirror told him how these sleepless nights, or nightmare-ish nights had affected him.

When he walked into the office that morning Kingsley took one look at him and said,

"You need to go home, and have a few naps. You are on temporary leave until you are over your sister's death. I suggest a grief councilor." and sent him right back home.

_Flashback_

_"What's wrong, Harry?" Rayne asked her twin quietly. They were outside on the first weekend of their first year and Harry, was amazingly, parted from Ron, who had had to do something with his family._

_"You know what's wrong! Hagrid even said- There wasn't a bad wizard that didn't come from Slytherin! Voldemort was in Slytherin."_

_"But he didn't say that all Slytherins are bad!" she pleaded slightly with him._

_"He may as well have. And you know what Malfoy's like, he reminds me so much of Dudley, that any where that he thinks is good must be horrid!" He told her stubbornly. Her mouth set in a way that told Harry she didn't like what he was saying._

_"Draco is a boy, just like you and Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and Blaise. Just as I am as much a girl as Ron's sister, or Hermione Granger, or Pansy, or Hannah Abbott. The only difference there is is the name that piece of crap that they call a hat called out. If you think that I am going to let that piece of rotted fabric tell me who I have to be, then I don't think that you know me, Harry James Potter!_

_"And I think," she now shouted, "that what we did back at the Dursleys doesn't count anymore. You don't trust me, so I don't have to tell you everything anymore. Just leave me alone!"_

_She stalked off, reminding the professor watching of another red head, who had done the same thing so many times. Severus shook his head and walked off. He would have to get her group together, and a calming drought._

_Harry sat down. That was his first real fight with his sister since, well, ever, he supposed. What was he going to do now? Out of the corner of his eye he saw four other Slytherin first years leave. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson. They were probably going to taunt his sister. Had he seen the grim determination on each of the faces, he may have changed his mind, but he didn't._

_End Flashback_

Harry woke from his nap. It was another dream about her. What was it with these dreams? All he seemed to think about was Rayne. He should probably go open the letter- and the bulky package he had received in the mail a few days ago. Now, he had the time.

"Harry, do you think that you could help me with the Christmas tree? I can't get it to stand up!" Ginny called, the frustration in her voice evident.

"Sure, coming!" The letter could wait. _'Whipped!' _a voice sounded in his head, sounding just like her.

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. She whirled around._

_"Harry!" _

_"What are you doing here Rayne?" his voice was cold._

_"I am committing suicide. By resurrecting the best wizard in history." Her eyes were crazed_

_"Riddle isn't the best wizard in history, Rayne."_

_"Jonathon will have a better life, then the one I could give him. Never forget that, Harry, never forget." She continued like she hadn't heard him. What the heck is she talking about? Oh, wait- she's talking about bringing back an evil wizard he had killed. And Jonathon must be her son, a right thing that had been. First witch in history to finish Hogwarts with a child. She was sixteen when she had him which meant she was fifteen when she- well, did it._

_"Sorry, by the way, for being such a disappointment. I know how you thought of me after that." What on earth was she talking about now?_

_"Patronus, tribuo mihi tergum unus quorum Volo sic alius may have a melior vita. __Mez meus vita ut resurrecte il, Discerpo Tobias."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_She dropped like a stone but not before finishing her spell._

_End Flashback_

Harry was running after James on Christmas morning.

"NO, James! Not in Daddy's study!" Harry scooped the boy up just as the doorbell rang.

"Ginny, can you get that?" he called.

"Sure can." As Harry and James walked to the living room Ginny walked in with the guests. It was Neville Longbottom, and Jonathon Potter.

"I'm sorry; do I know either of you?" Ginny was asking politely as they walked in.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I was one of Rayne's friends. I was also a year ahead of you in Gryffindor," he said, catching the look she threw him when he said he was a friend of Rayne's. "And this stunning young man is Jonathon. Your nephew, or one of them.

"We were just doing the rounds to people's houses to drop off presents. Jonathon." he shoved the young boy lightly forwards.

"This is for you, miss," he said politely while handing her a small package. "And there's also one for Mom's brother, and my cousin. But I can't let Mom's twin have his present until he's seen the package that came in the mail, and read the letter." Neville looked closely at Harry.

"I haven't had the time, yet." Harry said quickly.

"Then we'll come back later today. Hopefully you'll have seen it by then. Come on Jon, why don't you give James his present and then we'll go to Uncle Drake's house," Neville said.

"Yay! Does that mean I can play with Scorpius and Tibby?" Jon asked after he had handed the young boy his package. "See you later then, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James."

"So long, Happy Christmas," Neville called as they walked out the door.

Harry walked into his study while James and Ginny where having their nap. He looked at the letter and then the package. _'I'll open the package first,' _he thought. Inside the package there was a pensieve and in that pensieve there were silvery memories. A little note said 'Read the letter first, procrastinator!' He then turned the open letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I forgive you._

He smiled.


End file.
